paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Chase For Chase Part 3
Skye:(wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock and turns it off) It's go time! (the eager pup gathers the other 6 and leaves Ryder a note as they go out in the PAW Patroller with Skye driving) The note said: Located an igloo in Everest's land. Be back soon with you know who. From:Skye Ryder:Go get 'em tiger! (inside the PAW Patroller, Skye is giving out commands of what the pups should do) Skye:Okay guys, Rocky:pup locator. Rubble:vehicle watching. Zuma:make sure Robo-Dog doesn't malfunction. Robo-Dog:G.P.S. Everest:you and Ryder's vehicles. And Marshall:(pauses for a moment and sighs) I don't want you messing this up so I want you to be in the passenger seat and warn me of things in the way and hazardous things that could get us killed, or worse. pups:Yes ma'am! Robo-Dog:(barks twice meaning " Yes ma'am! ") (the pups get in their positions and do their jobs) Rocky:Skye. Skye:Yes? Rocky:I know you know how to fly, but (hesitates) do you know how to drive? (record scratches) Skye:Okay everybody, don't freak out but:no! all:(screams but Robo-Dog deactivates because he doesn't want to get destroyed) Meanwhile, in the arctic: Chase:(gets in his police vehicle and goes back to Adventure Bay because of a dream he had last night) 1 Hour later: (Skye and Chase meet up in the middle of the road and run to each other in happiness) Rocky:Oooookay I should have seen that coming. Rubble:Ew! I like love but this is CRAZY! Marshall:Hey! Can we get back? I heard you two need a wedding! Chase and Skye:What?! Skye:I L-O-V-E weddings! Chase:(quietly) Between you and I, weddings make me cry. Skye:I won't let the cat out of the bag! (laughs silently) Chase:(laughs silently) BONUS! Part 4: Chase and Skye:(walk down the isle with Zuma and Everest who ALSO are getting married) Marshall:(says a short prayer and starts the wedding) Do you, Chase and Zuma, take these girls as your lovely, honest wives? Chase and Zuma:We do. Marshall:And do you, Skye and Everest take these boys as your handsome, loyal husbands? Skye and Everest:We do. Marshall:Good. You are now pronounced as " husbands and wives " . You may now kiss the brides. Skye:Come here you! Chase:AH! Skye:(kisses Chase nonstop as Everest does the same) (at the party, all the people are there. the farmers, Mayor Goodway and the pets, Alex, Precious's mom and owner and herself and many other people. Even Sylvia! Sylvia:Congrats you guys! And Skye, I know you're not ready, but sooner or later you'll have a child. Skye:(gasps) A real child?! Sylvia:Yep! Skye:(starts to cry in stress) No. I'm not ready for a child! I'm not ready for opening up! I'm not READY! (puts her head on the table, crying and lifting her head up to talk showing mascara on her face) It's unfair! I know Everest isn't ready either but still! I don't want a child! Chase:Well, you're gonna have to have one OR, we can fix you to where you're NOT pregnant. Skye:Yes! Please! Get me fixed! Chase:But the bad news is, after a DOG is married, they have children straight away so, it's too late. Sorry. He/she is already being created. Skye:(cries some more but cheers up when it's cake time and they have a good day. But little do they know, their new baby will be born in 3 days.